


Truths and confessions

by afincf_tirwer



Series: All the Birdflash fics [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dick is under a spell, Female OC but for about 2 seconds, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afincf_tirwer/pseuds/afincf_tirwer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick gets hit with a truth spell and starts to spill his guts. How will our speedster react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truths and confessions

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an idea that popped into my head once. I hope you enjoy it.

.Birdflash 

Dick's POV

Zatanna and I were fighting a witch in Central City. Everyone else in our team was busy when the alert came up. Batman sent us rather than a league member because she looked young and he hoped we could talk some sense into her.

She kept throwing spells at people and things around us so Zatanna was countering each one. The "evil" witch wasn't causing that much harm as when a spell hit someone it normally reduced them to giggles or to suddenly be drapped in flowers. I flipped around to be on her blind spot but before I could throw my birdarang she turned to face me. Her form flickered and suddenly I was facing someone who looked like a female Kid Flash. 

"It's cool isn't it?" She laughed at my blank face. "I think you're in denial. I hate it when people are in denial. Hmm....I know!" A bright grin spread across her face and I glanced round. 

Zatanna was trying to deal with the living lampposts and the hysterical people. I was on my own. "What do you mean I'm in denial?" I asked, trying to distract the girl. "Who are you anyway?"

She glanced at me and flickered again, this time she had soft brown eyes matched with golden blonde hair. Her skin was a creamy white and her all black outfit accentuated her curves. 

Her lips twitched up into a bitter smile. "I'm Truth. I'm going make you all tell the _truth_!" Her eyes turned dark and she glared at me. "Secrets and lies! I'm sick of it all. You will tell him everything. I sense lies and secrets. So here's my spell. One even your scorceress friend can't undo.  On regnol diarfa, timda tahw ev'uoy neddih.  Dereggirt yb eht eno uoy evol. Uoy llahs eb detibihninu. Nekorb nehw eht shturt era dlot." I gaped at her and she smirked at me. "Even your lies can't hide from me Boy Wonder."

I felt my head spin and her laughter echoed in my head as I lost consciousness. My last thought was what I was going to confess. I have a lot of secrets. What had she done to me?

Wally's POV

At last school is out for the weekend. I was so sick of the petty rivalries. When you're in the superhero business like I am then you learn to embrace differences and not to hold a grudge. I heard about the battle Zatanna and Robin took part in today and I was worried about Rob. He ended up unconscious and Zatanna had to take him back to Mt. Justice. 

I raced to the zeta-tube and when I arrived Artemis dumped a babbling, nonsensical Robin into my arms. Her (?) eyes were narrowed and as Robin drooled on my shoulder. (Gross dude)

"I have been babysitting the hexed Boy Wonder for nearly two hours now. Kaldur has been in Atlantis, M'gann and Conner escaped on a date and Zatanna bailed. You know his I.D so you can keep him." Artemis snapped before she left. 

I blinked and looked down at the drooling teen in my arms. I groaned and carefully hitched him higher in my arms. He was cradled bridal style and if he was in his right mind he'd be struggling out of my arms and possibly punching me in my face but for now he snuggled closer to me. 

Just before I entered Robin's room he woke up and struggled out of my arms. He pulled off his mask and blinked up at me. His normally sharp blue eyes were glazed and his lips stretched into a goofy smile. 

"WALLY!" He yelled. "You came!" Before I could react my arms were full of the boy wonder again, however this time his arms were wrapped around my neck. 

"Yeah Rob it's great to see you too. Can you let go of me please? I'm running out of air." I choked out. Robin let go and pouted at me. 

"I thought you loved me Wally..." His gorgeous blue eyes filled with tears and my heart ached. Damn my crush on that boy. "Don't you love me?" His lip quivered and Robin sniffled.

"NO! Dude I love you. I really do." I desperately tried to comfort him and his tears vanished in seconds. He suddenly looked remarkably self-satisfied. 

"Mmm that's good. Psst Wally!" I looked down at Robin. "Come closer. I have to tell you a secret." I leant down further and his lips were centimetres away from his lips and I barely contained my shudder. 

"Do you wanna know a secret Wally?" He hummed quietly. "I'm Dick Grayson!" He blurted out in my ear. I couldn't help but laugh. 

"You told me this nearly two months ago. Come on Dick. Let's go sit down." He cocked his head at me before agreeing happily and bouncing off. I nearly ran after him but paused and grabbed a spare mask from his room. No one else knew who he was and Batman would kill me if I let Robin reveal their identities.

Dick was doing handstands in the main area. The TV was on and playing some stupid soap opera. When he caught sight of me he lept into my arms again. 

"I need to tell you another secret." He mumbled. I blinked at him. This time his face was buried in my chest. I instinctively tilted his chin for him to look at me but he ducked his head down again. 

"Dick we're best friends. I think you can tell me this." He squirmed in my arms and he was obviously unhappy that he had to admit this. His cheeks were a tomato red and if he wasn't so uncomfortable I'd be cooing over him. 

"Ok. Remember when we died in that training simulation?" I frowned and nodded. That was not a good day. "Well when you stayed back and we died together I felt like I'd killed you. I never want you do something like that in real life." His pleading blue eyes met mine. "Promise me Wally. You have to promise."

Looking into his frantic eyes I wanted to promise. I wanted to swear that I'd let the world burn if it meant I could come back to him safely but that wasn't me. I'd never turn away if I could help the world. I swallowed hard before replying. "I can't promise that Dick. I'm sorry."

His eyes flicked around the room before he spoke again. "Then promise you won't die because of me. Promise me that Wally? Please?" Dick looked like his heart was breaking and I closed my eyes. 

"I promise Dick. I'll never die because of you." He visibly relaxed after I said that and wriggled out of my arms again. 

I grabbed Dick before he could run off again and gently pulled him into the main room. I called Batman as Dick flipped and somasulted around the room. Batman gave me a sharp glare. 

"What is it Kid Flash?" I wanted to run away. 

"Umm well the uh curse placed on Robin seems to be a truth curse. He's just blurting out the truth." Batman frowned. 

"What has he said so far?"

"Uh he's told me who he is again and admitted that he felt guilty about some stuff." Batman pursed his lips. 

"Keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn't hurt himself." Were Batman's final words before he cut the call. I sighed in relief. I didn't say anything too incriminating. 

"I wanna watch a movie." He snatched the mask out of my pocket and put it on. He dragged me to the couch and cuddled up against my side. He hummed softly as he laid his head against my chest. I had my hand running through his hair, gently scratching his scalp and he snuggled closer. 

It had been a long day. As we worked our way through the films of Dick’s choice I felt myself growing sleepy. The films Robin had picked was pretty predictable. Soon I was concentrating more on him than the TV. He was now nearly in my lap and his arms were still around my waist. His light humming was soothing and against my will I felt myself fall asleep.

Dick's POV

I glanced at Wally and pouted when I heard him snore lightly. He'd fallen asleep! I wanted to wake him up because I had to tell him I loved him. Then I perked up at my latest idea. 

I carefully scrambled off Wally and collected as many pillows and blankets as I could before piling them around and on top of Wally. Soon he was super soft and warm. I preened inside as I looked in satisfaction at my nest. I snuggled up inside, it was late, and fell asleep. 

I woke to someone trying to remove me. I snarled and struggled until they let me go. My eyes opened properly and I glared at the rest of the team. Artemis and Zatanna were taking photos and M'gann was cooing over how cute I looked. Conner simply looked confused and as usual Kaldur looked neutral but there was a trace of a smile hovering on his lips. 

"They look so cute like that! Do you think they're a couple now?" I heard M'gann whisper to Zatanna but she shook her head. 

Artemis fixed me with a glare. "Ok Robin time to move off Wally." I glowered at her and the rest of them. They needed to back off and leave me with Wally. 

I opened my mouth to articulate this but what came out was. "No. My nest not yours. Mine." I flopped back down onto Wally and woke him up. When he sat up I pouted but wriggled so I was sitting between his legs. Wally looked very confused. 

"Arty? What the heck is going on here?" His voice was still thick with sleep. Artemis had a evil smirk gracing her lips. 

"Well Kid Idiot, we were trying to remove the little birdie but it seems you are "his nest" so we'll just leave you two alone." She ushered the rest of them out and I purred in satisfaction. Now I had Wally all to myself again.

Wally's POV 

When I woke up Dick was flopped over my chest and as I sat up he wriggled until he was firmly seated between my legs with his face still pressed against my chest. 

I blinked at the rest of the team sleepily. "Arty? What the heck is going on here?" my voice was thick with sleep and when Artemis smirked at me I felt a slither of nervousness. 

"Well Kid Idiot, we were trying to remove the little birdie but it seems you are "his nest" so we'll just leave you two alone." She ushered the rest of them out and I felt Dick purr in satisfaction. He snuggled closer and smiled happily. 

I tried to extract myself but his grip was tight and he whined. "Nooooooo Walllllyyy. Don't moooove." I groaned to myself. Dick had never been this clingy before and it was like his entire personality had completely twisted. He didn't seem to care at all what he was doing. 

Suddenly he perked up and scrambled off me and grabbed my arm before running off. I was dragged along behind him and he yanked me into his room. I glanced around, noting the emptiness, before he shoved me at the bed and perched next to me. 

"Wally I have to tell you something else." Dick pulled off his mask and looked at me carefully. He looked serious and I felt dread sink in my chest. 

"What's up Dick?" His eyes flickered off to the side but they returned to meet mine. His teeth worried at his lips which were red and swollen from all the chewing he'd done recently. 

"I hid this from you because I thought if you found out you'd hate me. I really like you Wally but if you don't feel-" Dick let out a muffled squeak as my mouth covered his. I saw the bright blue orbs widen in surprise before they closed. When we broke apart Dick's lips were even more swollen than before. He blinked and I saw the glazed eyes clear. 

Dick looked at me with a bright red blush covering his cheeks. I laughed at him before holding him close to my chest with my lips by his ear. 

"Will you be my boyfriend Boy Wonder?" I heard him hum quietly before pressing his lips to my neck. 

"Yes." He mumbled against my skin. I grinned and hugged him closer. I began to run my fingers through his jet black hair while listening to his steady breathing. To my delight I could hear a low rumbling noise emitting from Dick. He was purring. Just when I thought I couldn't be more in love with this boy I'm proved wrong. I smiled to myself and allowed the embrace of sleep to take hold of me.   
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah and the translation of that spell is: No longer afraid, admit what you've hidden. Triggered by the one you love. You shall be uninhibited. Broken when the truths are told.


End file.
